Fragile Hearts
by Chemical 30
Summary: When Kelly Taylor enter's a young Mikey Way's life nothing but pain follows. Features Mikey, Gerard, Frank, and Ray from My Chemical Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the My Chemical Romance members! All I own is my characters and my story line! This story takes place when Mikey, and Frank, are in high school and Gerard and Ray had just gotten out of high school. Sadly Bob is no longer in the band….so I think I'll leave him out. I hope you enjoy my new story! **

**Present Day/ Mikey's POV:**

I ran up to the front door of my house, not able to hold in the tears any longer. I opened the front door and I could see my brother watching TV.

"Hey Mikes, how did….." Gerard didn't finish his sentence because he saw my face had tears running down it. He ran over to me, "Mikey what happened?"

I just shook my head, "You can say I told you so," I choked out. Gerard held me tightly.

"I didn't ever want to," Gerard whispered.

**Three months earlier/Kelly's POV:**

I sat out on the red picnic benches taking in the sun at my school. It was during lunch and I could hear my friends arguing over something.

"Hello, Earth to Kelly Taylor," My best friend Gracie Reynolds snapped her fingers in front of my face. Gracie was about five foot two, had long dark brown hair, and lively gold eyes. She has been my friend since the second grade and we are now juniors. Me, well I am about five foot five, have long chocolate brown hair, and emerald green eyes. We are what you would call popular, we party, we're defiantly not hurting with money, we both live in gated areas, our parents spoil us, and we have lots of friends.

"Hmmm, yeah" I said looking at her.

"Don't you agree that Sammy should break up with Kyle?" Gracie stated.

"Yeah totally, he treats you like crap." I said looking to Sammy.

"Of course you're going to agree with Gracie." Sammy said rolling her eyes and stomping off. Gracie just laughed and started talking with another girl.

"Hey Kelly, come over here." Blake Hunter yelled to me. He was probably six two, had short blonde hair, and serious blue eyes, but he really wasn't ever serious. He stood there by the chain fence with his football buddies. I walked over to him. "I've got something I wanna ask you." I smiled and let him explain his plan.

**Mikey's POV:**

I walked over to my group of friends; they sat underneath a huge tree. The grass was really soft there. But on my way Blake Hunter ran straight into my shoulder, making me fall to the ground.

"Watch where ya' going nerd!" He yelled then walked away laughing. I sighed and picked myself up off the ground, then continued my way over to the tree.

"Hey, Mikey you okay?" Frank asked he was standing up, probably just in case things turned for the worse between Blake and me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I stated sitting next to Frank. By group of friends I only meant Frank, to me Frank was enough. He would beat up anyone who messed with me or him.

"So did Gerard get into art school?" Frank asked. Gerard was my older brother; Gerard was like my best friend I could tell him anything.

"Oh yeah, he found out on Saturday." I reported. Frank was short; maybe five feet at most, he had very dark brown hair, and brown eyes. But don't underestimate him he was very strong. I was probably five nine or five ten, had medium length dirty blond hair, and I wore glasses over my dark brown eyes. We weren't popular at all, it was basically just us, but we were both fine with that.

"That's great, maybe he'll become an artist." Frank smiled.

"Maybe, he's very good." I smirked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, why did you leave early yesterday?" Frank asked.

"Asthma," I stated, I had really bad asthma, and it was so bad my doctor wouldn't even let me run at PE. Almost every time the air was thick with smog or whatever, I had to leave early.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you wouldn't want another repeat of last year." Frank said biting into an apple. Oh yeah, last year, I had forgotten my inhaler and I had an asthma attack during class and they had to call the ambulance. I was very embarrassing.

"Defiantly wouldn't want that," I agreed. I took out an orange and started to peel it when someone covered me with their shadow. I looked up, fearing it might be Blake or one of his friends, but it was Kelly, Kelly Taylor. I didn't know if she wanted anything, or if I did something wrong, you could bet that I was confused. "Hey," Is what came out of my mouth.

"Hey, my friends are being jerks mind if I sit here?" She asked sweetly. Frank and I looked at each other unsure what to make of Kelly's actions.

"Why?" Frank asked he had a slight glare in his eyes.

"I just told you why…" Kelly said pointing to her friends.

"But why with us? We both know that you have plenty of other friends." Frank said.

"I know, but I was hoping to maybe make new friends, I mean you can never have enough friends…..right?" Kelly said with a small smile.

I knew Frank probably didn't want her over here but I said, "C'mon man it's just for one day."

"I guess you're right…..you can sit here." Frank said scooting closer to me. Kelly smiled and sat across from us. I knew both Frank and me looked very uncomfortable…we don't like new people very much. Kelly shifted in her seat, she also looked uncomfortable.

"So, where did you guys apply for college?" Kelly asked obviously wanting to start a conversation.

"Community colleges…..nothing fancy." Frank answered.

"Same here," I replied, "Where'd you apply to?"

"Some community colleges…and Juilliard," Kelly smiled. I got a confused look on my face, _what does she do that she actually wants to go to Juilliard?_ I thought to myself.

"Shooting for the stars huh? What do you do?" Frank asked, basically reading my mind.

"I play the violin and I dance…..I'm hoping to pursue a dancing career." Kelly responded.

"Cool," Frank and I said in unison. I could tell Frank was relaxing a little. For the next ten minutes or so, we talked about random stuff, like what pets we have, favorite movie…..stuff like that. After the bell rung we went our separate ways, I had History next. I didn't mind history, but I hated the teacher. His name was Mr. Chrisman. He was a middle aged man, with gray starting to show at the roots of his black hair, he was a tall man, and he had dark green eyes. And he absolutely hated me, I think he thought that I was a rebel and all I wanted to do was make him look like a fool. I took my seat in the back corner of his room. I could swear that I heard him growl at me. Once the bell rung Mr. Chrisman coughed and started his lesson. It was something about a war…I didn't really listen much.

"Mr. Way!" Mr. Chrisman yelled. I snapped out of my distraction haze, and looked to the front.

"Yeah," I answered, the teacher's face started to turn red, and his nostrils flared out. And I had to deal with this guy daily.

"When did the Korean War start?" He quizzed.

This is easy I thought, "June 25, 1950," I answered.

"Right," Mr. Chrisman mumbled, he probably thought I would get the question wrong; I smirked because _maybe_ I liked making him feel like a fool. I slid down in my seat, getting comfortable until the bell rung.

**Kelly's POV:**

I sat in my language class, thinking about what I was going to do. I knew it was wrong, but I mean it was five hundred dollars. _Maybe I wouldn't even get Mikey to come to prom_, I thought to myself. But if I did get Mikey to come to prom I would surely break his heart, _Oh God, maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this_, I sighed. But it is five hundred dollars. But Mikey seemed nice…and he was kinda cute. _Okay, just don't think about what will happen, just focus on getting Mikey to prom. _

These are the thoughts that I was thinking until the bell broke into my thoughts. My last class was uneventful, and soon enough the bell rung and I was able to go home. I grabbed my bag and walked outside. I caught a glimpse of Mikey and Frank getting into a silver car with what looked like an older man with black hair. I saw Mikey laughing with the older man, completely oblivious that in three months I would break his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I love you all! Now may I present to you *Drum beats* Chapter two of Fragile Hearts!**

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**

**Mikey's POV:**

Gerard picked Frank and I up from school, and he drove to the record store that Ray worked at. It was called Filly's World of Music…pretty lame huh? Oh yeah, Filly was the owner and she hardly ever stopped by. When Gerard pulled into the parking lot, Frank asked, "It was weird when Kelly sat with us huh?"

"Yeah, very weird," I agreed and Gerard stopped the car and looked at us.

"You mean Kelly as in Chris's younger sister?" Gerard asked Chris Taylor had bullied Gerard all through his high school years.

"Yeah, she said her friends were being jerks." I reported.

"I don't trust her." Gerard said bluntly and got out of the car. Frank and I mirrored his actions.

"I didn't either and then Mikey here invited her to sit with us." Frank laughed. Once we got inside Gerard pulled me aside.

"Mikey do you like this girl?" Gerard asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Why would you say that? I mean I said she could sit there just for today." Mikey answered.

"Mikey tell me the truth, I know when my kid brother is lying." Gerard smiled.

"I think she's pretty, but that's all." I said looking down at my feet.

Gerard sighed, "Just be careful…I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Yes sir," I smiled, and Gerard smirked and put me in a headlock. We were both laughing and having fun until Ray came over and taped Gerard's shoulder.

"Uh…..Gerard you guys need to stop you're scaring the customers." Ray whispered. Gerard let go and we both saw several people staring at us.

Gerard just laughed it off and walked away with Ray. Frank came up behind me and jumped on my shoulders. I almost collapsed from the sudden weight.

"Hey beautiful," Frank laughed.

"Frank, has anyone told you you're really weird." I said smirking as Frank let go and placed his feet on the floor.

"Actually yes, they have." Frank smiled. I just shook my head and smiled. "I'm bored…..we, like, come here every day….let's go back to your house." Frank insisted. Oh yeah, I actually have my license but we only have two cars…..one for my mom and dad to get to work…and the other car Gerard bought with his own money. I'm saving up for a new car, but since I'm currently unemployed it will take awhile.

"I guess I can ask Gerard if I can take his car." I said, unsure because Gerard didn't really like me driving in the first place…he was afraid I would get hurt. I walked over to Gerard, who was talking to Ray. "Um….Gerard, can I take the car?" I asked and Gerard got tense.

"Why," He asked simply.

"Because Frank wants to hang out at our house…..I guess he's just bored." I answered.

"Then Frank should get his lazy self a license!" Gerard yelled with a smile. Frank just smiled. Gerard sighed, taking his keys out of his jacket pocket. "I guess you can go home, Ray can I catch a ride with you?" Gerard asked.

"Of course," Ray said…..Ray didn't like to drive alone. Gerard handed the keys to me.

"Please be careful," Gerard pleaded.

"I will, thanks," I smiled and started walking towards Frank. Frank and I walked outside and got inside the car. I started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. It was about a ten minute drive to home. All the way Frank kept changing the radio station.

"Frank just pick a dang station." I said, and Frank just laughed.

"Really Mikey, I will pick a _dang_ station." Frank mocked and finally chose one. I pulled into my driveway and I stopped the car. My parents weren't home because they were working. I got the spare key, which was hidden under the placemat, and opened the door. Literary right when we got inside the phone rang. I ran over to the phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, is this Mikey?" It sounded like a girl on the other end.

"Yeah, and who's this?"

"Oh, right, this is Kelly, you know from school." My mouth dropped open.

"How did you get my phone number?" I asked.

"The phone book, anyway, my car broke down and I need someone to pick me up." She said innocently.

"Nobody else can pick you up?" I asked….this seemed a little weird to me.

"No, I tried calling home and nobody was there. Please, Mikey." She pleaded.

I sighed, _Gerard is going to kill me_, "Yeah, sure, I'll be right there…where are you?"

"The corner of Lillington and Harlow," She answered.

"Just stay there," I said and hung up. "Frank," I yelled. I could hear that the TV was on.

"Yeah," He yelled back.

"I need to go do something real quick…be right back." I walked outside and got back into the car. By the time Frank ran outside I was already pulling out of the driveway. It was about a twenty minute drive, and when I got there Kelly was standing by her car.

"Hey," I yelled. She smiled and waved. She ran over to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Thank you so much," Kelly smiled.

"You're welcome…do you want me to take you home?" I asked.

"No, can you just take me to the pizza parlor…the one next to the _Rite Aid_?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's not too far away." I stated. It was quiet the entire ride…..which turned out to be an hour because of traffic. When I pulled up next to the pizza parlor Kelly smiled.

"Thank you," She said and then kissed me on the cheek. I was stunned…_did she really just do that_?

"Uh…..you're welcome." I replied. Kelly got out of the car and shut the door behind her. She waved goodbye and went inside the restaurant. I almost forgot how much trouble would be in when I got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again (I'm gonna say this EVERY chapter….so get use to it) thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me! And if anyone has any ideas or requests for this story I'll gladly accept them**

**Mikey's POV:**

I parked the car and slowly stepped out. I didn't want to go inside the house; I knew Gerard would be mad at me. So as slow as I could possibly go, I made my way to the front door. I turned the doorknob and stepped inside the house. I quietly shut the door, and tried to sneak upstairs. I actually made it about half way when I heard Gerard call my name.

"Michael James Way," I stopped and turned around….there he was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Look I know I'm in trouble…" Gerard cut me off in mid-sentence.

"I was worried about you! You told me you were just driving back home! But when I get here only Frank is here! What was so important?" Gerard was yelling…I never did like my brother when he was angry.

I took a deep breath, "Kelly called and her car broke down…and she needed a ride." I explained, but Gerard only got madder.

"Kelly Taylor! Look Mikey she's probably just using you! Don't trust her!" Gerard hollered.

"I can trust anyone I darn well please!" I yelled, "And stopped acting like my dad! Because you're nothing but my brother who can't even get a stupid job!"

"I guess I am just your stupid brother…..but I'm a stupid brother that cares for you!" Gerard yelled.

"Gerard, just for once I would like to make my own decisions!" I roared.

"Fine, have it your way! Go and humiliate yourself! I don't care anymore!" Gerard bellowed and got his car keys. He slammed the door on his way out. I winced as the loud noise filled the house. I ran upstairs and then to my room. I turned on my music, very loud, and screamed because I didn't know what else to do.

**Kelly's POV:**

After Mikey dropped me off I went inside the pizza parlor and I saw my friends sitting in a big booth.

"Kelly, what took you so long?" Gracie asked as I took my seat next to her.

"My car broke down." I stated, "And Mikey drove my here."

"Oh, yeah, how are you a Mikey going?" Blake asked with a smile.

"Great, I think I'll have him reeled in by prom." I grinned.

"I have big plans for prom night," Blake stated.

"Hey Blake, I'm thirsty can you get me a refill?" Gracie asked.

"Sure, c'mon Jake," Blake grabbed Gracie's cup and him and Jake got up and walked up to the front counter. Jake was Blake's best friend, he had tall and slender, he had short brown hair, and green eyes.

"Kelly, I don't like what you're doing to Mikey." Gracie stated.

"Why, it's not like we're planning on killing him." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, I know, but Mikey's never done anything to us. Mikey seems sweet, why do you want to hurt him?" Gracie looked serious, I hardly ever see Gracie like this.

"We're just gonna have some fun with him." I answered, "Wait, do you like Mikey?"

"No, I just don't see the point in humiliating the boy." Gracie responded. I knew Gracie was right but I wanted the five hundred dollars. Luckily Blake came back and Gracie dropped the subject. But I knew that Gracie really didn't want me to continue the plan. After we ate dinner Gracie offered to drive me home. I got in the passenger seat; Gracie started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Gracie, don't be mad." I begged.

"Kelly, did you hear what Blake is going to do Mikey?" Gracie said staring at the road.

"Yeah, but…" Gracie cut me off.

"But nothing, we both know he has horrible asthma, what if he gets worked up or something. I was in the classroom when he had his asthma attack last year." Gracie told me, "He looked scared, Kelly, what if something bad happens? You'd feel horrible."

"He has an inhaler," I answered; I was starting to think that Gracie liked Mikey.

"Whatever Kelly, just know that I warned you…..just don't fall in love with him." Gracie said simply, and then she stopped the car in front of my house. I didn't even say anything I just got out of the car and went inside.

**Mikey's POV:**

_What does Gerard know anyway_, I thought to myself as I lay on my bed. I hate it Gerard and I get in fights. My mom and dad had come home from work….but Gerard still hadn't returned. I looked at my clock it read 1:32 AM. I sighed, knowing, most likely, that Gerard had gone over to Ray's house. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**The Next Day at Lunch**

**Mikey's POV:**

I was the first one to take my seat under the tree, about two minutes later Frank came over and sat next to me.

"So….what happened last night?" Frank asked.

I took a deep breath and answered, "Kelly called me, her car broke down and she needed a ride."

"Oh, I see, you like her don't you?" Frank asked after taking a drink of his water.

"Yeah, I think so, but when I got home Gerard lost it. He told me Kelly was just using me, and that I can go a humiliate myself. But I also said that he was a stupid brother that couldn't get a job." I confessed.

"You know Gerard, he's really protective, and he just doesn't want to see you get hurt." Frank responded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, and then took a bite out of my apple.

**Kelly's POV:**

I was walking over to Mikey and Frank, I was planning on scaring them, and so I hid behind the tree.

"You like her don't you?" I heard Frank ask.

"Yeah, I think so, but when I got home Gerard lost it. He told me Kelly was just using me, and that I can go a humiliate myself. But I also said that he was a stupid brother that couldn't get a job."Mikey said.

"You know Gerard, he's really protective, and he just doesn't want to see you get hurt." Frank responded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mikey answered, and then took a bite out of his apple. I felt a wave of guilt come over me. Maybe Gracie was right, I shouldn't do this. I quietly walked away, and when I found Blake I went up to him.

"Blake, I don't think I can go through with it." I said.

"Okay, your loss, I guess the boys and I will just have to figure something else out for the nerd." Blake smiled.

"Like what," I asked worried.

"Maybe just rough him up a little, take him out for a spin in the truck." Blake laughed. _Oh God, what did I get myself into_? I didn't want Mikey to get hurt physically.

"No, wait, I'll still do it. I don't know what came over me." I lied.

"Great, remember you have five hundred dollars on the line." Blake grinned and walked away. I let out a deep breath and walked over to Mikey and Frank.

"Hey guys, can I sit here?" I asked. They both nodded and I sat down.

"Thanks again for last night." I said to Mikey.

"No problem," Mikey smiled. The rest of lunch we just talked about meaningless stuff. The bell rung and we headed off for class. But Mikey caught up to me.

"Kelly, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." Mikey said.

"Sure, how about today after school," I suggested.

"That would be great," Mikey answered.

"Okay so how about we meet by the stairs in front of the school?" I said.

"Okay, see you then," Mikey smiled and walked off to his next class. I sighed….I couldn't believe I agreed to this.

**Mikey's POV:**

_Did I really just ask her to hang out with me_? I took my seat in my class and waited anxiously for the day to be over. Soon enough the final bell rang, I nearly jumped out of my seat. I saw Frank at his locker.

"Hey Frank," I smiled.

"Hey Mikes, why are you so happy?" Frank asked I could tell he had a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm gonna hang out with Kelly today, like, right now…..so can you tell Gerard." I said.

"Oh, really….okay fine I'll tell Gee. Just go, you don't want to keep the lady waiting." Frank grinned.

"Thanks," I said walking down the hall. When I got outside I saw Kelly waiting for me.

"Hey Mikey," She sweetly smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back, "So where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking about walking around town." Kelly suggested.

"Sounds great," I answered.

"Shall we go then," Kelly laughed.

"We shall," I said and we walked off, talking the entire way.

**Frank's POV:**

I was excited for Mikey, don't get me wrong, but I also felt a little jealous. He knew every Tuesday we all hung out at my place. I saw Gerard waiting in the parking lot. I was actually kinda scared to tell Gerard that Mikey was hanging out with Kelly. I got in the passenger side, and Gerard asked.

"Where's Mikey?"

"Um….hanging out with Kelly," I mumbled.

"What, I didn't hear you," Gerard said.

"Mikey's hanging out with Kelly." I told Gerard a little louder.

Gerard took a deep breath, "Whatever, I don't care," But I knew he did care; he didn't want his baby brother getting hurt. Gerard pulled out of the parking lot and he headed off to my house. It was silent the whole way.

**Kelly's POV:**

We walked to town, and we just talked. Mikey was very interesting, and he was sweet…._No what am I saying, I can't fall in love with him._

"So how long have ya' been in dance?" Mikey asked.

"Since I was three," I told him.

"Wow, that's a long time," Mikey admired.

"What about you, what do you do?" I asked.

"Um…I don't really have a special talent." Mikey sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Oh c'mon everyone can do something." I lightly elbowed his arm.

"Nah, not everyone," Mikey said simply, "But my brother can draw…..and he's really good, he's going to college to learn more about art."

"Really, good for him," I smiled. We actually walked and talked for about four hours. Eventually I said, "I should probably get home,"

"I'll walk with you," Mikey offered.

"But your house is very far away,"

"I'm not going home; I'm going over to Frank's. His house is only, like, ten minutes from here." Mikey said.

"Okay, then walk me home." I grinned. We walked in silence until we reached my house. It was starting to get dark. "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem," Mikey smiled, and then I hugged him. He was shocked at first, but then he hugged me back. He smelt and felt so good, I felt safe and warm in his arms. I reluctantly let go and waved goodbye. He waved back and I went inside.

**Mikey's POV:**

I had, had an amazing time. I sighed and I realized that I might actually love her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews…..but I specially want to thank WeAreAllABunchOfLiars because she has reviewed on every chapter! And she helped me come up with this story line…..thanks! **

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**

**Gerard's POV:**

I was worried about Mikey, I didn't mean to be a jerk, I just didn't want to see him get hurt. When I reached Frank's house I stopped the car.

"Sorry Frankie, I'm not feeling too hot, so I think I'm going home." I lied. Frank sighed.

"Alright Gee, hope you feel better." Frank got out of the car and went inside his house. I started the car and drove back towards town. When I got there I saw Mikey and Kelly a couple times, but luckily neither of them saw me, Mikey would've been furious. I didn't understand why I was spying on them; I wouldn't have liked it if Mikey was spying on me. So eventually I left, and got back in my car. It was dark when I started driving home. I slowed down when I saw a boy walking on the side of the road. I looked at the boy and realized it was Mikey.

"Great now he'll be suspicious," I said to myself as I stopped the car. "Hey Mikes, do ya' need a ride?"

Mikey looked at the car, and then at me. I heard a sigh as he got in the car. "Gerard why are you here and not at Frank's?" Mikey asked. I started the car and I was headed home.

"Uh….I don't know," I bit my lip, I felt stupid and childish.

"Gerard, were you spying on me?" Mikey raised his voice, but he was not yelling.

"Um…..no…..okay yes, but Mikey you got to understand…." I was going to explain myself but Mikey cut me off.

"I don't need to understand anything! Gerard I'm not five okay? I can handle myself!" Now Mikey was yelling.

"Mikey…Can't you see she's playing a game with you." I said pleadingly.

"Actually, no, I don't see that! All I see is a girl that's showing some interest in me!" Mikey roared, looking at me.

"Can't you get it through you stupid thick head, no girl like that would _ever_ show any interest in you!" I yelled, but as soon as the words slipped out my mouth I knew I had gone too far. Mikey's mouth hung down in disbelief. He quickly bit his lip, and I could see I really hurt him. Finally we reached the house and I stopped the car. Mikey got out and so did I. I ran up to him, "Mikey I didn't mean….."

I didn't finish my sentence because Mikey punched me on the side on my face, hard enough so that I almost fell down.

"You're a jerk!" Mikey yelled and ran off, away from the house.

"Mikey!" I yelled but I didn't run after him, I knew he needed to be alone. I looked in the passenger side seat of my car…..there it was…..Mikey's inhaler. It must have fallen out of his jacket pocket. "Shit," I whispered as I grabbed the inhaler and ran off in the direction that Mikey had.

**Mikey's POV:**

I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. I had ran about a mile when I felt what felt like my throat close. My lungs were trying to produce air but they couldn't. I could hear myself gasping, I knelt down and tried to get calm, but more seconds passed and I just got more worried. I reached into my jacket pocket….but only to find it empty. This is when I freaked out; I knew if I didn't get my inhaler soon I would pass out.

"Mikey!" Gerard ran up to me, inhaler in hand. He handed me the inhaler, I pressed it down and I immediately felt more relaxed when I felt air rush through my body. I could see that Gerard was crying, "Oh thank God, I thought I was going to lose you." Gerard gripped me into a hug, "Mikey I'm so sorry, if you really like this girl then go get her." Gerard whispered. I nodded into his shoulder, I was just happy that he had come. After about five minutes of silence Gerard let me go. "Let's go home," Gerard smiled.

We started walking, "Did you really mean what you said about Kelly." I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, if you like her don't let your stupid brother get in the way." Gerard smiled.

"Thank you," I grinned, "Oh and sorry about punching you."

"It's alright, I deserved it." I smiled and we walked in a friendly silence all the way home.

**Kelly's POV:**

After Mikey dropped me off, I ran upstairs to my room, I slammed my door, and then I jumped on my bed. I held my stuffed dog, which I've had since I was three, close to my body. I started to cry, I didn't want to hurt Mikey. He was a really sweet and interesting guy, and I didn't want to go through with the plan. But on the other hand if I didn't Blake and his friends were going to beat Mikey up. I didn't know what to do, I felt so confused. My older brother, Chris, must have heard me crying because he came into my room.

"What's wrong Kell?" He asked scooping me up in a hug.

"I'm such a jerk," I sobbed.

"What did you do?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to really hurt someone," I said looking up at my brother.

"If you haven't done it yet, don't do it," Chris said wiping away my tears.

"If I don't Blake will hurt him," I explained my entire situation to Chris. At the end of my story, Chris just got up and walked out of my room. I heard the front door shut. I was really confused, what in the world was he doing?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who is reading my story and reviewing! Like I said in earlier if anyone has questions or ideas for the story please feel free to tell me! I don't really know what happened...but a chapter from another one of my stories got uploaded...sorry**

**XOXO, **

**Chemical 30**

**PS: Sorry for the lack of updates….I've been horribly busy!**

**Blake's POV:**

I was hanging out with my friends when Chris came up to me. "Hey man, how ya been?" We did our _man hug._ (Sorry I had to put that in there…inside joke)

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a second." Chris said looking at my friends, "In private."

"Yeah sure," I said walking with Chris to a lonely area.

"Okay I heard what you are going to do to Gerard's younger brother….."

"It's going to be so cool, man, and your sister is the key player." I smiled but Chris didn't look pleased.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about; Kelly doesn't want to go through with it." Chris said firmly.

"Ahhh…so she wasn't kidding." I smiled remembering when she told me she didn't want any part of it.

"You knew," Chris looked at me with furious eyes.

"Yeah, she already told me…I just said I would find something else to do with the nerd." I shrugged.

"But she doesn't want Mikey getting hurt," Chris informed. I just laughed.

"Like you are one to say anything! You beat Gerard every day!" I yelled with a smile.

"I regret what I did to Gerard! I don't want you to make the same mistakes!" Chris yelled.

"Don't worry Chris, I have everything under control." I grinned.

"You know what, I don't care, beat the crap out of the kid! Just leave my baby sister out of it!" Chris yelled and then stormed off. I smiled and went back to my party. I went up to Jake and whispered what I wanted to do to show Kelly I wasn't joking. She was going through on the plan…and I was going to make sure of it.

**Mikey's POV:**

Gerard and I were sitting on the couch watching some old horror movie, when I heard the door bell ring. "You answer it," Gerard said simply.

"You are so lazy," I smiled as I got up off the couch. I answered the door to see Blake and his friends. "What are you doing here?" I said harshly. Blake just smiled.

"Now, now that is no way to treat your guests." Blake said and then pushed himself into my house, and then his buddies followed.

"Gerard!" I yelled, before I felt a hand get shoved over my mouth, and I felt a strong arm wrapped itself around my stomach. I couldn't move. Gerard ran over to see what was wrong.

**Gerard's POV:**

I saw my baby brother being held against his will, and someone was keeping him quiet. I lost it. I tried running over to aid my brother, but I was shoved against the wall. A tall blonde haired boy pinned me against the wall.

"I have not properly introduced myself, my name is Blake, and you must be Gerard." Blake smiled. Then I felt Blake punch me on the right side of my face. My head jerked to the side, I saw Mikey trying to escape from the boy's grasp. I just smiled and kneed Blake in the groin. Blake released me and doubled over. Blake slowly got back up and walked over to Mikey. He grabbed a fistful of Mikey's hair; he pulled out a gun and held it against Mikey's side. I froze completely; I didn't know what to do.

"Go into the living room, we need more space." Blake grinned. I slowly backed up; every step I took Blake followed me holding Mikey's hair. Once we reached the living room, Blake sighed and let go of Mikey, but then he hit Mikey with the gun making him fall to the floor. I ran over to Mikey, I saw that his left temple was bleeding. I heard Blake laugh. I could feel myself being pulled away from Mikey. Two pairs of hands were holding me still, I tried fighting against them…..but it was no use. Blake grinned at me and kicked Mikey's side, he did it over and over again. Soon enough Mikey was on his hands and knees and he was shaking. I started to fight against the men holding me, but I just couldn't get lose. Blake walked up to me and punched me in the stomach. I didn't move at all, I couldn't show them my weakness. Blake hit me again and again, I could feel my face covered in blood. I felt the hands holding me let go; I fell to the floor. While I was being hit, so was Mikey. But they didn't stop hitting my brother. I took a deep breath and got up and walked over to Blake, whose back was turned towards me.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and squeezed. I could hear Blake gasping for breath. But all of a sudden I felt something hit me on the back of my head. I felt darkness over come me. The last thing I heard was my baby brother scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate every signal one of them!**

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**

**Donna's POV: **

It was about two in the morning when I got home from the late shift at the hospital. Donald had already texted me saying he was pulling an all-nighter at his work, and that he was going to catch a taxi in the morning. I quietly walked up to the front door and opened it, assuming that Mikey and Gerard were sleeping, I quietly sent down my purse and keys. I tiptoed into the living room, only to see my two sons lying on the floor. They were bleeding and it looked like they had gotten beat up.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled and I heard the faint voice of Mikey.

"Mom…..mom…." I ran over to Mikey.

"I'm right here, oh baby, I'm right here." I stroked my son's hair.

"Ger…..Gera….." I could tell he was trying to call out to his brother. I looked over to Gerard who was unconscious.

"Mikey I'm going to call an ambulance, I will be right back." I got up quickly and ran over to the phone. I dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The female voice asked on the other line.

"My two sons, they were beaten please hurry!" I said in a rushed voice.

"Ma'am please stay calm, where's your location?" She asked.

"435 Brooklyn Street," I answered, I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Okay, I am sending an ambulance over right now." The operator informed. "Ma'am can you please stay on the phone with me until the ambulance gets there."

"No, no, I have to go to my sons." I said franticly and hung up. I ran over to Mikey, who was now unconscious. "Oh, baby, who did this to you," I whispered to myself. I went over to Gerard, and it looked like he was hit over the head with something. I didn't know what to do; my two sons were lying unconscious on the floor. I could now hear sirens in the distance; I got up and ran to the door. By the time I opened the door; two ambulances were stopped in front of my house. Four men, two from each ambulance, came running up to the front door with their stretchers. They hurriedly came into the house and found my boys.

I saw them checking Gerard's and Mikey's heartbeat. "Ma'am what are their names?" One of the men asked.

"The black haired is Gerard and the other is Mikey. Are they going to be okay?" I cried.

"They should be fine…..but we need to take them to the hospital right away."He informed me as two men lifted Mikey onto one of the stretchers. They took Mikey out of the house, and then they put Gerard on one of the stretchers. They took both my sons and put them in the ambulances. Seconds later I heard the sirens blaring as they drove away. I snapped out of my frozen state and grabbed my car keys and purse, and then headed out to the car. I got inside my car and sped away to the hospital.

**Six Hours Later**

**Gerard's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of a very annoying beeping and the worst headache of my life. I blinked a couple of times, and I looked around. I was in large white room, and I could see that it was morning. I realized that I was in the hospital and then I remembered Blake and his friend coming into the house, and beating me a Mikey up. Oh God, Mikey! I looked to my right and I saw Mikey lying in a hospital bed. He looked like he was sleeping, his face was bruised swollen. "Mikey, Mikey can you hear me?" I called out. Mikey slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Gerard…..you're awake." Mikey smiled weakly.

"Yeah I am, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm sore, but other that I am fine. What about you?" Mikey questioned.

"I have a headache but I'm fine." I answered.

"When I saw that guy hit you on the head…..I thought…..I thought you were dead." Mikey confessed I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Hey, Mikey I'm fine; I'm right here, don't worry." I comforted. Mikey nodded. Ray entered the room and smiled.

"You're both awake," Ray said sitting down in a chair between Mikey and I.

"Yep," Mikey and I answered in unison.

"I overheard that once you are both awake, you guys should be let go soon after." Ray smiled.

"That's great, because I can't stand that beeping noise." I laughed and Mikey and Ray laughed with me.

**Kelly's POV:**

I was just heading out my door to go visit Mikey in the hospital when I saw Blake pulled up into my driveway. I didn't really want to talk to him; I knew he was the one who beat up Mikey and his brother. But I also knew that I had to talk to him….I didn't really have a choice in the matter. He walked up to me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Kelly," Blake said stopping in front of me.

"What do you want Blake?" I sighed.

"Look I came here to tell you that if you are going to get your big brother to do all you're talking there will be consequences. I am not joking around here; you agreed to do this prank….and now you are going to do it." Blake voice seethed with anger.

"You can't force me to anything." I growled.

"Your right I can't…..but like you can see Mikey can get hurt. Sadly his brother was there so he had to endure punishment too." Blake smiled.

"You're a jerk; I don't know why I agreed with this stupid plan anyway." I barked.

"Me neither, but now you're in it so you are going through with it….or maybe next time Mikey won't be so lucky." Blake whispered to me. And with that he walked off. I leaned against the door, I didn't know what to do…I had gotten into some bad stuff…and there was no way out of it.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know this chapter was short and I am sorry for that. I love you all! **

**XOXO, **

**Chemical 30**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys….thanks again for the reviews! I have pictures of almost all the characters on my profile….you should check them out!**

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**

**Kelly's POV:**

I drove to the hospital thinking the entire way that if I didn't get Mikey to prom…Blake might kill him. I didn't want that to happen, I didn't want Mikey to get hurt. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked my car. I sighed and got out of the car; I started to walk into the hospital when I saw Frank. He was smoking.

"Y'know smoking kills," I smiled as I walked up to him. He smiled back.

"Yeah, might as well live life the way you want to, other than listen to other people." Frank smirked.

"How are they," I asked nervously.

"They both go the crap beaten out of them, but the doctor said they should be able to go home by tomorrow." Frank reported.

"That's good," I grinned; I started to walk away when Frank said.

"Mikey really likes you,"

I sighed, "I know," And I walked away. I asked the nurse where Mikey was; she told me and I headed off to that room. When I reached it, I heard the voice of an older women talking to either Mikey or Gerard….maybe both.

"You have to tell them who did this to you." Her words were sharp and angry.

"Mom, I can't remember a thing," I didn't recognize the voice so I guessed it was Gerard.

"Me either, "Mikey said.

"I give up." The women said and then she stormed out of the room. I took a deep breath and walled inside the room.

"Kelly," Mikey smiled.

"Hey, how ya' feeling?" I asked sweetly.

"Okay, oh, this is my brother Gerard." Mikey said pointing to the bed next to him. Gerard smiled and waved. I waved back.

"And the crazy woman yelling was our mother." Gerard laughed.

"Kinda thought that," I smiled. "Oh, I heard that you guys will be going home soon."

"Yep, very exciting stuff." Mikey grinned. My stomach felt queasy knowing that Blake did this to them. They didn't deserve any of this. Arg…..I hated myself. I bit my lip nervously. It was definitely an awkward silence.

"So…..you are in the same grade as Mikey?" Gerard asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yep, I'm a junior." I smiled.

"That's cool, where do you want to go to college?" Gerard questioned.

"Um…Julliard," I replied. I saw the shock on Gerard's face, "I want to pursue a dancing career."

"Well I hope it all works out," Gerard was really trying to social. "Has Mikey ever told you he rocks at playing bass?" Gerard smiled and Mikey looked at him and then blushed.

"You play an instrument?" I smiled.

"Yeah…I'm okay at it," Mikey said sheepishly looking up at me.

"I want to hear you play sometime," I said sweetly.

**Two and a Half Months Later:**

**Mikey's POV:**

Gerard's and mine's bruises had completely healed and I had been hanging out more and more with Kelly. I was actually getting ready to hang out with her right now; we were going to see a movie. I was planning on asking her to prom tonight so I was naturally really nervous. I was trying to figure out what I should wear when Gerard came into my room.

"Dear Lord! You still haven't picked out what you want to wear yet." Gerard yelled laughing.

"No I haven't, and shut up! I'm nervous." I stated with a smile.

"Wear your black skinny jeans…..with um…..the blue shirt." Gerard advised. I sighed; and took out my black skinny jeans.

"Wait I just wore my blue shirt two days ago." I said remembering.

"Then how about the red shirt…. oh and wear your beanie." Gerard was smiling.

"What are you grinning about," I asked.

"It's just you are so grown up." Gerard faked cried.

I just smiled as I pulled out my black beanie from one of my drawers. "Oh I forgot to ask….can I take the car?" I asked.

"Why," Gerard asked, seriousness had taken over his voice.

"Because I need to pick up Kelly," I stated.

"And you're just asking me this now?" Gerard said with an irritated voice.

"Yep," I smiled as I walked into the bathroom.

Gerard took a deep breath, "Fine…just be careful."

"Always am," I grinned and shut the door. I turned on the shower, and got undressed. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I pulled on my beanie and put on my glasses. I looked in the mirror, I sighed, as good as I gonna get. I grabbed my wallet and put it in my back pocket. I made sure I had everything and ran down stairs, grabbing Gerard's keys on the way out.

"I'm leaving," I yelled.

"Have fun," Gerard yelled back. I looked at the sky and it was dark with clouds, I better grab my jacket. I ran back inside and grabbed my black zip up hoodie. I put on my jacket and I was finally heading over to Kelly's house. It was about a fifteen minute drive from my house. When I got there Kelly was waiting outside. She saw me pull up and she smiled and waved. She looked great; she was wearing gray skinny jeans and a black tank top with black high heels. She got into the car.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," She smiled back.

"How was your day?" I asked as I drove to the movie theater.

"Great, I got the rest of my homework done, how about you?" She asked.

"Mine was good, I didn't do much." I smiled. We talked the rest of the way there. I pulled into a parking spot and we got out. We walked to the theater and saw some chick flick. I let her pick the movie, what can I say? After the movie we had about forty minutes until Kelly had to be home. So we decided to get ice cream. On our way to the ice cream shop I saw that Kelly was shivering.

I took off my jacket and put it over her shoulders. She smiled and put her arms through it.

"Thank you," She grinned.

"No problem." We reached the ice cream shop and I opened the door for her. She smiled and walked inside, I walked in after her.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"How about we share a banana spilt?" She suggested.

"Alright," I smiled and ordered our ice cream. We sat down in one of the booths and waiting for out banana split. _Okay I have to do it now_, I said to myself.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something….." I was cut off by a guy giving us out banana split. Kelly smiled and said thank you. She took a bite and smiled.

"You were going to ask me something." She said sweetly.

"Um…..I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me." I bit my lip as I waited for her to respond.

**Kelly's POV:**

I've done it. I got him to ask me to prom. I suddenly had a sick feeling in my stomach. "Of course I will go to prom with you." I smiled. Mikey's eyes lit up and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Really," Mikey was smiling so big it made me laugh.

"Really," I responded.

"That's great," Mikey said and then took a bite of the ice cream. I felt horrible….I should've never agreed with this. The rest of the evening was us talking about random stuff; soon enough Mikey dropped me off at my house.

"Thank you so much for tonight." I smiled.

"You're welcome." Mikey responded.

"Can't wait until prom," I said.

"Me either," Mikey smiled. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I quickly got out of the car. I waved goodbye and Mikey waved back and then he drove off. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I realized that I was still wearing Mikey's jacket. I let the tear run down my face. I took out my phone and called Gracie. I started to walk back inside.

"Hey Kelly what's up?" Gracie asked on the other end.

"I did what you told me not too." I cried as I walked into my room. I closed the door behind me.

"What do you mean?" Gracie sounded worried and confused.

"I feel in love with Mikey." I choked out.

"Oh honey," Gracie sounded sympathetic.

**Mikey's POV:**

I was so happy that Kelly had said yes. On my way home it had started to rain and that's when I realized Kelly still had my jacket. But I didn't care. When I got home I saw Ray's car. I pulled into our driveway. I ran inside because I didn't want to get really wet. Once inside I set down Gerard's keys. I shivered…..it was really cold out there. I mean it was almost the end of the year and I was freezing. I saw Gerard, Ray, and Frank sitting on our couch watching TV.

"Well," Gerard smiled.

"She said yes," I grinned.

"Good for you," Ray smiled.

"That's great," Gerard said.

"Did Amber say yes?" I asked Frank. Amber was Frank's girlfriend. Amber was small like Frankie, and she had short black hair cut into layers, and green eyes. She had been out of town on a family vacation and she just got back yesterday.

"Yeah, so we both have dates to prom." Frank grinned.

**Well…..I hoped you liked it! Next chapter is when the real drama unfolds. Hehe. You will just have to wait and be patient because school starts next week *sigh***

** XOXO, **

**Chemical 30 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story and thank you for all the reviews! I am about to close up this story! The next chapter will be the last….so I really hoped you enjoyed Fragile Hearts. I already have an idea for my next story…..so yeah.**

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**

**Prom Night/ Present Day:**

**Mikey's POV:**

I was so nervous! I could feel my knees shaking. I pulled on my black vest, and then my black jacket. I sighed as Gerard walked into the room.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Gerard said in his cheesy British accent.

"Shut up Gee! Man I am so nervous." I admitted.

"No reason to be. You look great and I bet your date will look great too." Gerard smiled.

"Okay at the beginning of the year I would've never thought I would go to prom….and now I even have a date." I said making sure everything was in order.

"Well you do and Mom wants to take pictures." Gerard snickered. I sighed and went downstairs. Mom was standing at the bottom of the stairs, with tears in her eyes.

"You look great!" She complimented.

"Thank you," I responded with a smile. Mom pulled out her camera and motioned for Gerard and me to stand next to each other. We took a few pictures and just as I was about to leave Mom called out my name.

"Mikey! Oh wait I have something for you!" I stopped at the door. Mom came running out with a clear box in her hands. "This is for Kelly." She smiled as she handed me a blue corsage.

"Oh, thank you." I grinned. Mom hugged me.

"Please be careful, and have fun." She said and let me go.

"Will do," I said as I left the house. I drove to Kelly's house, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel the entire time. Once I got there I parked the car and got out, almost forgetting the corsage; but don't worry I grabbed it. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. Once I reached the door I knocked. I heard a lot of 'He's here's' I snickered a little before the door opened to what have must been Kelly's mother.

"Oh darling you look great." She smiled.

"Thank you," I said with a grin.

"Kelly, Mikey is here!" Mrs. Taylor yelled.

"I will be right down!" She yelled. I waited anxiously at the bottom of the stairs. I gripped the corsage box tightly. Just then I heard the sound of high heels clicking. I took a deep breath and waited for Kelly to show herself. Then she appeared at the top of the stairs. I just looked up in complete awe. She looked beautiful. She wore a light blue dress that was snug at the waist, and was longer in the back and shorter in the front; she was also wearing silver high heels. Her hair was put to one side and held together with a silver flower clip. She made it to the bottom of the stairs, I smiled and she smiled back.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"Thank you and you look pretty good yourself." She giggled.

"Thank you….oh I got you this." I said remembering the corsage. I opened the box and slipped the flower on her wrist. It matched perfectly….I don't know how my mom did it.

"It's pretty." Kelly smiled. Mrs. Taylor grabbed her camera. I wrapped my arm around Kelly's waist and she hugged me.

"Perfect!" Mrs. Taylor smiled as she took the picture. About ten thousand pictures later Kelly and I were heading out the door. We got in the car and Kelly said.

"Sorry about all the pictures." She giggled.

"Its fine…..your mom seems nice." I smiled.

"She's great." Kelly nodded. We talked the rest of the way there. Once we got there we took a picture on the way in, and then we met up with Frank and Amber. We danced, laughed, and we were having the best time. Then a slow dance came on. Frank smiled and grabbed Amber. They started to dance. I looked at Kelly, and she smiled. I smiled back, and put my arms around her waist, she placed her hands around my neck. I couldn't believe this was happening I had the prettiest girl in the school slow dancing with me.

In the heat of the moment I went in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and lifted her up, and our lips touched. It was the best feeling I ever had. It only lasted about ten seconds but it was the best ten seconds I ever had. She smiled and put her head on my chest. I looked over to Frank who gave me thumbs up. I shook my head and smiled. All of a sudden I felt a bright light come on just me and Kelly. I let her go and looked around. Kelly looked heartbroken, I was really confused.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" Blake said over the microphone. The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and looked at Kelly and me. _This can't be good_. "Three months ago…my friends and I made and bet. We betted that if Kelly could get nerd boy to go to prom with her we would give her five hundred dollars." _Oh no…this can't be happening_! I looked down at Kelly who looked away. "We never thought that she would actually do it! But here they are together at prom! We feel Mikey deserve the award of most…..how should I say this nicely…stupid to actually believe that Kelly would ever go to prom with him willingly." I heard laughs erupt from the crowd. _Oh God…..no_! I felt my heart beat fasten. "And Kelly you did it! You got the five hundred dollars!" Blake laughed. I looked at Frank who glared evilly at Kelly. I started to back away, after about two steps I turned and ran out of that room.

"Mikey!" I heard Kelly call after me. I stopped running after I got outside. Frank and Amber walked outside the doors.

"Mikey…I'm so sorry." Frank said sympathetically. I just shook my head and I paced back and forth. I heard the door open and Frank saying, "What do you want?" Venom seethed from his voice.

"I wanted to talk to Mikey." I heard Kelly say.

"Fuc…." I cut Frank off.

"Frank….I think we should talk….you and Amber go back to the party." I said looking up at him.

"Alright, we will come back in twenty minutes." Frank said as he grabbed Amber's hand and walked back inside.

"Mikey I am so sorry." Kelly said stepping closer to me. I took a step back.

"You used me! What how much money you have isn't enough! God, how could I be so stupid!" I yelled at her.

"Mikey I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean what? You are horrible! And for a second I actually thought you were different! I thought you were nice and caring! I was completely wrong!" I was so mad. I couldn't control myself.

Tears started to form in Kelly's eyes, "Mikey I'm so, so sorry. I wanted out of it….but Blake threatened you! I didn't want you to get hurt!" Kelly yelled.

"What do you call that? I was hurt! Blake already beat the crap out of me! You just…..I hate you!" I yelled back.

"Hate me for all I care! I was protecting you!" Kelly screamed. She was bawling now.

"Ha! Protecting me? You are a spineless girl who gets spoiled! You don't care what happens to me!" I roared…sadly I didn't feel bad about anything I was saying.

"You're a joke! You think you can say stuff like that to me! Now I'm glad I did it! I'm glad I humiliated you!" Kelly smiled.

"I'm a joke…go look in a mirror." I said calming down.

Kelly bit her lip, "I never wanted this," Kelly looked down at her feet.

"Then why did you do it?" I whispered.

"I don't know Mikey, I don't know." Kelly shook her head. I could feel tears threatening to creep up on me. "I never want to see you again," Kelly whispered, "You will always remind me of who I truly am." With that she turned around and walked back inside. I sighed and walked back to my car. I got in ad drove away; I couldn't wait for Frank and Amber. I rushed home….the normally ten minute drive took me five. I parked the car.

I ran up to the front door of my house, not able to hold in the tears any longer. I opened the front door and I could see my brother watching TV.

"Hey Mikes, how did….." Gerard didn't finish his sentence because he saw my face had tears running down it. He ran over to me, "Mikey what happened?"

I just shook my head, "You can say I told you so," I choked out. Gerard held me tightly.

"I didn't ever want to," Gerard whispered. I cried into Gerard's shoulder. "Its okay, do you want to talk about it?"

"You were right! Kelly was using me to get money! How can I be so stupid?" I yelled.

"You are not stupid. You hear me. You are really, really smart." Gerard said holding my head in his hands.

"Then how did I not see this?" I cried.

"You loved her," Gerard whispered as he stroked away the tears off my face with his thumb. I just nodded my head. Gerard stroked my hair and eventually I calmed down. "You okay," Gerard asked sincerely.

"No and I won't be for a while." I said and then slowly walked upstairs. I changed into a pair of sleep pants and a big shirt. I just lay down on my bed; I wanted to go back three months ago and never allowed Kelly to sit with us. I laid there and thought about that kind of stuff for about two hours. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"Frank,"

"Come in," I said and sat up on my bed. Frank walked in, he was back into his street clothes, and he was holding two cups of Starbucks.

"Got your favorite," Frank smiled. I smiled.

"Thanks," Frank handed me my coffee. Frank sighed and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Dude I am so sorry," Frank said.

"It's okay….I'll get over it." I sighed and took a drink of my coffee. Frank laughed. "What?"

"I was just thinking…..what if we send a midget over to Blake's house….so when he opens the door he would get punched in the balls." Frank snickered.

I laughed, "Don't tempt me,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! I know it was kind of a short story…but I hoped you like it anyways!**

**Mikey's POV:**

The last weeks of school Kelly paid no attention to me at all…..she didn't even glance at me. I was fine with it…because she defiantly was not my favorite person right now. Soon enough it was summer and I had pretty much gotten over Kelly…..sure it still stung a little when I thought of her….but hey I knew, soon enough, I was going to be completely over her.

**Si x Years Later:**

**Mikey's POV:**

We had made it big! My Chemical Romance made it big! I never thought this could happen to me but it did. Here I was on stage with all my best friends. The show ended and I walked off stage and put my bass away. As I turned around and walked away I ran into someone.

"Ouch," She mumbled.

"Oh my God I am so sorry." I apologized and I looked at this girl. She was beautiful; she had black hair and blue eyes. Her arm was covered in tattoos.

"It's alright," She smiled.

"I'm Mikey by the way," I extended my hand out towards her.

"Alicia, Alicia Simmons." She smiled and took my hand.

**That was it! Thank you so much for reading my story! I know my last chapter was lame but I didn't really know how I wanted to end the story and I came up with this! I Love you all! Shout out to WeAreAllABunchOfLiars and Ashkie Sage who were the only two to actually review! I love you!**

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**


End file.
